A photoresist composition is used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process.
A photoresist composition usually comprises an acid generator. In the photoresist composition, a performance deterioration caused by inactivation of acid which occurs due to post exposure delay can be diminished by adding a quencher.
US 2006/0194982 A1 discloses a photoresist composition comprising 2,6-diisopropylaniline as a quencher.
US 2003/0017415 A1 discloses a photoresist composition comprising 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene or 2,6-diisopropylaniline as a quencher.